The present invention relates to a heat exchanger for a medium condenser especially relates to a high efficiency heat exchanger in a combination of air cooling and water evaporating cooling system.
A conventional heat exchanger of a medium condenser is usually in an air cooling or a water cooling type.
An air cooling heat exchanger, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises a plurality of vertical cooling fins, a plurality of medium pipes bored laterally through cooling fins and connected in series to a single medium coil, however the efficiency of this type is not high enough for reducing critical pressure of medium condensing therefor a long medium coil piping should be used for maintaining a high pressure therein.
While a water cooling heat exchanger may obtain a little better cooling efficiency, a large place is needed for a water shower cooling tower and a long piping system, and a large fan system is also needed. Therefore, the cost becomes high. Furthermore, a conventional water cooling system usually uses a plurality of water spray nozzles to spray water continuously onto the cooling fins under a pressure. Therefore an impact and splash will force the water to flow over the cooling fins quickly so that it can not provide an evaporating effect. Water cooling with a large quantity of circulating water requires a large collection pan and a powerful water pump for operating.
The present invention has been overcomes the aforesaid drawbacks.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a high efficiency heat exchanger having extra length cooling fins to increase air cooling efficiency.
Another main object is to provide a high efficiency heat exchanger by using a drip-drop type water feeding box to obtain a water evaporating effect therefore.
Also another main object is to provide a high efficiency heat exchanger wherein an extreme low temperature is reached in the system due to high cooling efficiency so that a plurality of medium coil sets connected in parallel can be applied to condense cooling medium in each medium coil set under a lower critical pressure.
Still another object is to provide a high efficiency heat exchanger having extra cooling zones to instead a cooling tower of a conventional water cooling system to cooling the circulated water for cost saving.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the high efficiency heat exchanger mainly comprising a plurality of vertical cooling fins having extra length extending both upwardly and downwardly from an ordinary portion of medium coil path for greatly increasing the cooling efficiency. Therefore, a drip-drop type water feeding box for feeding water drops to a top of cooling fins densely but intermittently to hold each water drop in the spacing between opposite surfaces of adjacent cooling fins a short period of time and start to slide down around the surface of a cooling fin as a next drop of water is delivered to provide enough time for evaporating so as to absorb a large quantity of latent heat for increasing cooling efficiency therefore.